The Veiled Chance
by tonksfan94
Summary: Adopted from Lord Worth... some changes to his original story. Harry is captured killed by Voldemort after he eludes death in Forbidden Forest; this time using the Veil of Death... Harry expects to die, but he is the Boy-Who-Lived and that title just does not want to leave him alone... see as some complications occur and Harry is trust into a parallel universe...Honks! Harry/Tonks


**THE VEILED CHANCE**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and the other characters; they are the property of J. K. Rowling. I am merely playing with them. No money is being made through this.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello all, sorry for the long-long wait; I just got my computer repaired this Sunday.

This story is originally authored by **'Lord Worth'. **I have adopted this; here are some major changes from his version as I could not make the plot flow smoothly while retaining all the properties of _his_ Harry.

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry came back to himself unexpectedly; the conversation with Dumbledore had certainly been enlightening. Now he was just waiting for Voldemort to be fully satisfied with his _death_ before he executed the plan he had thought up in limbo.

His musings were interrupted by Voldemort shouting at his followers, "Check him." The Dark lord sounded even more snake like when he was angry.

Harry strained his ears as footsteps came closer to him, trying with all his willpower to get his heart to calm down. Someone knelt near his body and a soft feminine hand made its way through his robes and to his chest, the long nails scraping against his skin made a shiver run through his spine. His nose caught the whiff of a sweet, sultry smell coming from the one examining him.

_Narcissa Malfoy_. He thought half amused;_ Only a Malfoy would bother with perfumes and such with the final battle going on._

"Draco? Is he alive?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes." He breathed, "In the castle." He answered her.

The pressure of the warm palm on his chest receded and a stick poked his ribs and that was the last sensation he felt before everything again went black.

"He lives, my lord." Narcissa spoke after bowing to Voldemort. "I have stunned him for the time being." She continued.

"Admirable work, Narcissa." Voldemort bestowed a rare praise. He turned to the assembled Death Eaters.

"Keep him stunned, Macnair; and kill the giant. It is time we crush this resistance, once and for all." He ordered.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes blearily. Immediately he felt the sting of his cheek been slapped harshly and the nails of his assailant breaking through his skin and drawing blood. The pain helped his eyes focus instantly and he found himself in a dark room in the company of Voldemort with his death eaters all smiling at him maliciously. The same smile he remembered Uncle Vernon giving him whenever he was very happy. That, neither then, nor now, boded well for Harry.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed, "you have been a thorn in my side for nearly all your puny existence. Finally, I have the opportunity to pluck it and crush it into dust."

Harry kept silent, he was screwed and he knew it.

"What? No retorts?" Voldemort taunted, "Where is that Potter wit displayed so admirably by James Potter in his dying moments? Where is that defiance so characteristic of Lily Potter and Sirius Black?"

His anger boiling over; he snarled, "You will lose Voldemort; even if you kill me now. All your horcruxes are gone, my friends will get you."

Voldemort laughed, a chilling sound. "Your friends, Potter?" he spoke in a way that showed Harry he was missing something. Harry's heart dropped.

Voldemort gestured to Bellatrix who flicked her wand and made him turn around, to look behind him. Harry recoiled with shock. Behind him were the light side, The Order, Weasleys, Grangers, ministry personnel who defied Voldemort. Some were dead, but majority of them were in a very bad way, but alive. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Teddy, Mrs. Weasley… all showing signs of tortures unimaginable.

They tried to speak something but no sound came from their lips even as their mouths were moving constantly. _A silencing spell_. Harry realized.

"Your friends, Potter, are in a predicament, you see?" Voldemort had come beside him and was enjoying every single moment. "Fret not, they will be put out of their misery soon." Said he in a mocking tone.

"Bellatrix." he called and the black haired woman came forward, a demented grin on her face.

"My lord." She bowed.

"Execute the prisoners." Voldemort ordered.

Bellatrix shrieked in glee and leveled her wand on the chained group. "Fiendfyre." She intoned almost lovingly, at once what Crabbe had demonstrated in the Room of Requirement took place before Harry's eyes as the cursed magical flames cut the distance rapidly and engulfed the entire group.

Unlike Crabbe though, it was clear to Harry that Bellatrix was an expert in handling the spell as she did not show any signs of strain, not even a frown of concentration was visible on her as all the while she laughed hysterically at the screams of his friends as t6hey were devoured by the flames. Finally, after a long fifteen minutes or so, Bellatrix slashed her wand downwards and ended the spell leaving behind ashes of his friends and family.

Harry felt fury course through his veins; rage like he had not felt in his whole life claimed his mind. _This monster killed all his family._ His magic surged with his emotions and left his body as a tidal wave.

Breathing heavily, Harry opened his eyes after the magic wave and saw the Death Eaters as well as Voldemort all in the same condition as they were before.

"Bravo, Harry." Voldemort clapped mockingly. "Well done."

"You are surprised?" he pondered, "Understandably so." He remarked condescendingly. "These are your final moments so I will enlighten you.

"You see, young Harry; after the fall of Hogwarts, I familiarized myself with the office of that old meddling Headmaster. To my immense surprise, I found a treasure cove of memories, amongst which, was the elusive prophecy. The prophecy gave me the final bit of information, the last piece of the puzzle, you may say; and the result is before you.

"The prophecy said that you are my equal; now this cannot be in magical skill, as I have seen over the years that you are nowhere near me, only evidence of any equality between the two of us was in your third year when you repelled more than a hundred Dementors with your patronus, meaning you had the same magical power as I. adding this to Dumbledore's ramblings about _love _being the power you will use to defeat me, I created the perfect shield to contain the effects of your friends' execution before you." Voldemort sounded quite logical despite Harry's previous beliefs.

"I underestimated you in the past, I admit; but I did not have vital knowledge then; and as they say, 'Knowledge is Power'." Voldemort ended his monologue on this note and turned away gesturing something to a Death Eater.

The big burly Death Eater shoved Harry forward roughly and led him to where Voldemort was standing. Harry looked up to see the veil of death fluttering in an unseen, unfelt wind just like two years ago, but this time there were no whispers coming to him.

"Say goodbye, Harry Potter." Voldemort snarled and waved his hand banishing Harry through the veil.

Harry passed through the veil and instantly blackness claimed him, the last thoughts swirling through his mind _'I am sorry, everyone; please forgive me, forgive me.'_

**A/N:** And that's it; how did you like it?

I know it is short and probably not so good but I thought I should upload as soon as I can... Let me know.

Read and review…


End file.
